


Before the end

by Titatovenaares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titatovenaares/pseuds/Titatovenaares
Summary: Just some thoughts from Lilly before Halloween happend.





	Before the end

I don't own Harry Potter.

\-------------------------------------------------

Lily POV

James is upstairs playing with Harry, while I am sitting downstairs in the livingroom. Harry, James and I live in Godric's Hollow. We recently found out that there is a prophecy where Harry, my Harry, may be part of. In this prohecy, there will be a child who will defeat Lord Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore warned us and now we are in hiding. Hiding in this little cottage under the fidelius charm, where Peter is our secret keeper. We first asked Sirius because he is James' best friend. Unfortunaly, he declined. His reasoning being that it would be an obvious choice.

So here we are, stuck in our house. It made me think about this prohecy. It could be Harry or it could be Neville Longbottom. James and I may be friends with his parents but I really hope it is Neville, especiallyi f it means that my precious son would be save.

I would do anything to keep Harry save, to keep my family save. This little family that I built. It's not always easy or perfect but it works for us. Sure, my husband can act like a spoiled child from time to time but at the end of the day, all works out.

I may complain a lot that James need to grow up but he did change dratically from the young child that I first met. I hated him to be honest. He was an oversized, arrogant bully who thought he was "The Man". The Mauraders, his best friends, weren't any better. Together, they terrorized the school but in our final year, they changed. They matured, but what do you expect with a war going on in Hogwarts.

I have this feeling, this eerie feeling that something is going to happen. I don't know what or when but something is going to happen. I haven't told anyone of this feeling and my emotions. I just don't know what to say to communicate this to James.

My biggest hope is that everyting will be alright in the end.

\---------------------------------------------------


End file.
